


The Hoodie

by ElAlmaDelMar



Series: A/B/O/tober 2020 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Luffy has become Pirate King, M/M, Post-Series, how do you write a G rated omegaverse, it's just soft y'all, this is how
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElAlmaDelMar/pseuds/ElAlmaDelMar
Summary: "You get to have a mark. I should get something too."A/B/O/tober Day 1: Scent Mementos.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: A/B/O/tober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947415
Comments: 17
Kudos: 242
Collections: A/B/O/tober 2020





	The Hoodie

"So _that's_ where my hoodie went." 

Law gave Luffy his best irritated stare, the one that had any member of the Heart Pirates ducking and mumbling apologies. It accomplished nothing against the infamous Pirate King, of course, but he had to keep up appearances. 

Said Pirate King was cheerfully wrapped in an old yellow-and-black hoodie, much too long for him, and grinning in pure boyish contentment. "It smelled like Torao, so I wanted it. You said you were gonna be gone for a long time." 

"I said I was going to be gone for two weeks. Besides, I thought it was omegas who were supposed to be the clothes thieves." Not that Law himself had ever done anything of the sort. He was a captain in his own right, after all, and had some dignity to maintain. And he _hadn't_ been gone that long, not compared to all the time they spent together. Bepo had wanted to return to Zou for a visit, and the core of the Strawhat Grand Fleet hadn't been far from Zuneisha's wandering path. 

(Still, he couldn't honestly say he'd never been tempted to snag one of Luffy's favorite vests. But he had some self-control, unlike _certain_ other people.) 

"That's dumb." Luffy treated him to a blank look. "You're too tall for my stuff. Besides. You get to have a mark. I should get something too." 

Leave it to Luffy to treat a matebite as something one _got to_ have. Law didn't regret the mark scarred into the meat of his shoulder — not for a moment. He loved his infuriating, uplifting alpha. But the thought of Luffy _envying_ his mark — Luffy, the man who prized freedom above all else, who had to be cajoled into putting that mark on him in the first place — that was something else. 

He sighed. Anytime he tried to understand Luffy, it only left his thoughts spinning in circles. And the truth was, there was some appeal in seeing Luffy wrapped in his old hoodie, and smelling that familiar sunshine-and-salt scent overlaid with his own. 

"Hm. I suppose that's fair," he said, with the air of one bestowing a great favor, rather than a ratty old sweatshirt. "If you want to keep it, that's okay." 

"Only for a little!" Luffy snuggled deeper into it, then stretched out an arm to tug Law down beside him. "I'll give it back when it stops smelling like you. Then you gotta scent it up again, okay?" 

Law let himself be tugged, folding himself down beside Luffy on the Sunny's lawn, and nudged his cheek lightly against Luffy's. "Or maybe I'll just scent you directly. How's that?" 

"Shishishishi. You know I like that best." Luffy surged into the contact, rubbing his cheek — scratchy with the scruff of beard he'd recently decided to try growing — and thoroughly mingling their scents. Just how they both liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> So! My friend KabochaKitsune cooked up the idea of doing an A/B/O/tober this year as they did Kinktober last year, and I decided to jump in on it! I'm posting the separate entries as seperate fics for tagging purposes, but most of them are going to be very short; I'll be honestly surprised if any break 1000 words. Also, chances of actually posting one per day are... slim. But I'm going to try! So, here's entry 1, filling the prompt Scent Mementos.


End file.
